A Simple Request
by Fabula Rasa
Summary: Harry has one request to make before leaving Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer:** All characters are the sole property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic Books, and whatever other evil multinational conglomerate wants to lay claim to them. 

"Well, Harry, here I am, as you requested. At seven o'clock in the morning. Here we both are, evidently," Sirius said, with a wary glance at Snape. "What is it you want?"

Harry took a deep breath and faced his slightly irritated godfather. He avoided altogether the deep scowl of Professor Snape, seated on the window ledge, arms crossed. "Well, as you know, today is my last day of school here."

"Yes." Sirius looked puzzled.

"And you asked me some weeks ago what I would like most as a present when I finished school."

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Mr. Potter, you gave me to understand you had a question about your final examination results. Has this discussion some point? And could we possibly arrive at it before breakfast?" Snape growled.

"Yes, sir." Harry shifted under Snape's gaze. "Well, here it is." He looked at Snape. "You might not know this sir, or much care, for that matter, but in the last few years- seeing you lead us all so bravely against Voldemort, knowing what you have sacrificed for all of us- I've. . . well, I've come to admire you a great deal, sir. More than you know."

"I can now die a happy man, Potter. Your admiration makes my every sacrifice worthwhile." His menacing purr dripped sarcasm, which Harry ignored.

"And you, Sirius- well, you know how much you mean to me. You're the closest thing to a father I'll ever have- closer, maybe." Sirius's expression softened, and he smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. You're everything to me, too."

"I think I'm going to be ill. Are we done here?" Snape rose and headed for the door.

"Not quite yet, sir, if you don't mind. Infixa claustra," Harry said and aimed his wand at the door. The bolt shot home. Snape's eyes went murderous.

"Mr. Potter. Placing an obstruction between me and my first cup of coffee at seven in the morning is a most dangerous course of action indeed. Unlock that door at once."

"No sir. Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Harry. Professor Snape and I both have classes in an hour. If there's something you want to say to us, surely there are other ways to get our attention." 

"Not that I have discovered," Harry said grimly. "Right. Here it is. You two are the people I admire most in the world. Spare me the sarcasm," he shot at Snape, whose eyebrow cocked to dizzying heights. "There's no more detention you can give me. And besides, I know you like me, too."

Snape made an odd choking noise, but Harry went on. "So here's what I want, from both of you, before I unlock that door. I want the two of you to find a way to tolerate each other's presence. I want the two greatest heroes of the war to be civil to each other. To acknowledge the good qualities in the other. I don't expect friendship, though I would hope someday that might not be out of the question. Right now, I'm just hoping for some sort of promise that you'll try. Especially you, Sirius," he finished with a pleading look at his godfather.

Sirius was looking at him with open incredulity. "Let me be sure I have this straight. As your reward for finishing school you want me to be civil to Professor Snape?"

"That's exactly it."

"Well. . . ah. Hm." Sirius was frowning. "Harry, I thought you understood- that is. . ."

"I know, I know," Harry broke in. "You've got decades of hating each other behind you, and I'm not expecting that to go away overnight, but is it so beyond the boundaries of possibility that you might make some sort of effort?"

"Harry, Professor Snape and I do not hate each other."

"I don't believe you. You're just trying to get me to let you go. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do better than that. Now. I expect there are things you two need to talk about, issues to work on and that sort of thing, and it might take some time. I've already spoken to Dumbledore about this, and he's agreed to have your classes covered this morning. I have his full permission for everything-"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin. I'll just bet you do, the sadistic old coot. We'll be here all day if I leave this to you, Black." Snape rose and crossed to Sirius. "Mr. Potter, if Professor Black and I prove to you that we do not, in fact, hate each other, will you release me to my coffee at once?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. But I don't see how-"

His words strangled in his throat at the sight of Professor Snape sweeping his godfather into his arms for a lip-crushing kiss. And the sight of his godfather returning it. More than returning it. Loving it. Sirius raised his hands to pull Snape's head closer. Snape's hands trailed down Sirius's back and twined around him. Black robes mingled with black, black hair tangled in black. Snape's hands moved lower, cupping Sirius's backside firmly. They seemed to know what they were doing. Harry thought their jaws might come unhinged. After another moment, Snape pulled away, examined Sirius as though satisfied with his handiwork, and straightened his waistcoat.

"Now. Open that door immediately, Potter."

Harry remembered to breathe. He fumbled for his wand and aimed it shakily at the door. "Relicta claustra," he said hoarsely. Snape swept past him and through the door without another word. Harry stood dumbfounded. 

"Harry. Are you all right?"

"He- You- But-" Harry stopped when he realised he was sputtering. 

"That was not the way I would have chosen to tell you."

"Tell me. . . but, Sirius, you're not- I mean. . are the two of you-"

"Lovers? Yes, Harry, we are. We have been for some time. I must confess I thought you knew."

"How- how long?" Harry was quite sure he was never going to be able to stop stammering. 

"Since the end of the war. When we were pretty sure we were both going to die. As it turns out, we didn't." He watched his godson carefully. "Do you have a problem with this I need to know about? I would understand if you do- after all, you were raised by Muggles, and their attitudes can be-"

"No, no, I don't have that sort of problem with it. I'm just adjusting, is all."

"All right, I'll give you some time. That was quite an eyeful for seven in the morning." The corner of Sirius's mouth twitched ever so slightly.

Harry scowled at him. "That wasn't funny."

Sirius wiped his mouth with his hand. "Yeah. Actually, that was really, really funny." He clapped his hand on Harry's back and moved out the door with him. "Let's get a bite to eat in hall before last day of classes, shall we? You're going to need some sustenance in you before you face Potions today. I have a feeling Severus is going to make it a class to remember."

Harry groaned. "It's a good thing I already got my present. Clearly I'm going to be dead before lunch."


End file.
